1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to spin drying apparatuses, and more particularly to centrifugal plate spin drying apparatuses for vegetables, fruit, and other produce.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous drying apparatuses have been proposed and implemented for drying and treating vegetables, fruits, and other produce. While suitable for many purposes such prior apparatuses have been unsatisfactory because of inefficiencies, reliability problems, and cost. Significant limitations and difficulties have been experienced with such prior drying apparatuses, with particular limitations in efficiencies, use, and maintenance expenses. In particular, significant problems with prior apparatuses include the inability to use upright barrels for holding the vegetable, fruit or other produce, unwanted collection of water within the vegetable and produce holding containers, inefficiencies in water removal, and unwanted clogging and blockage of the spin systems by vegetable and other organic matter. Such limitations have undoubtedly been a reason these prior drying apparatuses have not received widespread acceptance.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of this invention to provide a centrifugal plate spin drying apparatus which is very efficient, portable, easy to install and remove, which can accommodate a wide variety of vegetables and produce, which may be used with upright barrels as the container for the vegetables, fruit and other produce, and which is inexpensive to manufacture, making it ideal for both large scale and smaller scale vegetable, fruit, and other produce drying operations.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentality's and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.